Help Me, Please
by wishing-i-could-rewind
Summary: What would happen if Mason hadn't shown up in the first book when Rose ran into Anthony and Miles? Mentions rape but nothing graphic for sure!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, and I would really appreciate input and thoughts! The idea for this came to me one day and wouldn't leave...so here I am! It starts out with some of Richelle Mead's work, which I put in quotes, the rest is mine. Oh, and I don't own anything. So, here it is.**

* * *

><p>"While heading out to practice later, I stopped in the dorm's kitchen to grab a granola bar. As I did, I passed a couple of novice guys, Miles and Anthony. Miles whistled when he saw me.<p>

'How's it been going, Rose? You getting lonely? Want some company?'

Anthony laughed. 'I can't bite you, but I can give you something else you want.'

I had to pass through the doorway they stood in to get outside. Glaring, I pushed past, but Miles caught me around the waist, his hand sliding down to my butt.

'Get your hands off my ass before I break your face,' I told him, jerking away. In doing so, I only bumped into Anthony.

'Come on,' Anthony said, 'I thought you didn't have a problem taking on two guys at the same time.' "

"I don't recall offering to be with either one of you," I replied, trying to shove my way past them, but not succeeding.

Miles chuckled when he realized I was stuck. "It doesn't look like you've got much of a choice, Rose," he sneered.

That was when they started in on me. Anthony swung at my face. I wasnt quick enough to block it. The force disoriented me, allowing Miles to kick my legs out from underneath me. They laughed as I hit the ground. Anthony, being the leader of the two, stradled my waist and tore at my shirt. I struggled, but it was futile. There was no way for me to escape this. I closed my eyes, trying to block it out, though I wasn't very succesful, and prayed someone would show up to help me.

* * *

><p>I struggled to stand as pain coursed through my body. I stumbled out of the building and to the gym, glad I hadn't run into anyone. I sighed before pushing open the door to the gym, knowing I was late for my training with Dimitri.<p>

"Rose! You're late! 10 extra laps no-" he stopped talking, more like yelling, the second he turned and saw me. "Rose, what happened?" He was at my side in seconds.

I flinched away, and cursed inwardly, reminding myself it was just Dimitri and he wouldn't hurt me. "Nothing, I got into a fight on the way over. I obviously lost."

"No," he shook his head then returned to staring at me. I averted my eyes to the floor. "You clothes are torn and you've got bruises on your arms."

"That happens when you get in a fight," I argued, but it was half-hearted. I didn't have it in my to really fight him.

"They are hand shaped, Rose," he observed. Dimitri reached out and put a hand on my shoulder. I gasped and pulled away.

"Please," I whispered, my eyes filling with tears.

"What happened?" He all but demanded.

"I'm sorry," I told him, "I know I promised to keep out of compromising situations, but I didn't know they would be there! I swear I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry, Dimitri!" I collapsed into his arms.

"Whoa, hey, slow down. Rose what happened?"

"Dimitri," I said between sobs. "I was attacked. And raped." I let out another sob, and burried my face into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, what do you think so far? Should I continue? Review with your thoughts, pleaseeee! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! I realized that Dimitri and Rose seem a little ooc...ya know since Rose is all strong and Dimitri hasn't admitted to loving her yet, but this is how I saw it so I hope that's cool with everyone!**

* * *

><p>Dimitri stroked my hair, murmuring soothing words into my ear. As my sobs quieted and my breathing calmed I looked up at him.<p>

"I'm sorry," I said, laying a hand on the soaked area of his shirt.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Rose, you have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't do anything wrong." He turned to walk me over to a chair he had out. I let out a pained hiss as the unexpected movement sent a jolt of pain through me. He shot me a concerned look as he put an arm around my waist for support.

"You're going to need to see Dr. Olendzki," he told me softly once he had helped me to sit.

"No, I can't." I shook my head. "I can't get pregnant so there's no reason."

"Rose, you could be hurt. I mean, just look at your arms. How many other bruises are there?"

"I said no Dimitri! You're lucky I told you!" I yelled, getting defensive. Seeing a doctor was the last thing I wanted to do.

"Okay, okay. we'll stay here_ for now_," he said, but his look said that this was not the last conversation we would be having on the topic. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was on my way here when I stopped to grab a granola bar. That's when I ran into-" I stopped, not sure whether to tell him about Anthony and Miles, or keep that to myself.

"Who did you run into?"

"I-no one, Dimitri," I said trying to push myself out of the chair.

"Rose, talk to me," he said. I closed my eyes fighting the tears that pooled in my eyes as the pain returned in full force as he gently pushed me back into the chair.

"Everything hurts, Dimitri, and I... I can't think straight," I told him honestly. He looked at me with a deep sorrow in his eyes.

"I just need to know who, Rose. That's all I need to know right now, we can work the rest out later. Who hurt you?"

"Anthony and Miles." After what seemed like an eternity had passed I opened my eyes, not sure Dimitri had heard me since he hadn't responded. But, what I saw shocked me. He had most definitely heard me. Anger was swirling in his eyes, and at first I thought it was directed at me, but then realized he was mad at them.

"They won't touch you again. I can guarantee it."

"How?"

"We'll go talk to Kirova."

"No!"

"Why, Rose? She can do more than I can."

"I don't want anyone else to know, they all think I'm a whore still, please," I whispered the last part. Suddenly something, though I couldn't pick out what, flashed across his face.

"Rose, you made a point of telling me you didn't do anything they were all saying. Have you ever-?"

"No. Well, I guess yes now," I told him, knowing he was talking about my virginity. Tears fell silently down my face at the thought.

"God, I'm so sorry," He said, and wrapped his arms around my shaking form for the second time that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you guys still like? Let me know! Oh, and I'll update as often as possible, but I can't guarantee it will be everyday. My AP teachers love to load us up with homework-_-<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Soooo... I went to see the movie last night! Anyone else? I thought a couple things could have been different, but overall loved it:)**

**Wish I could say I did, but obviously I don't own anything:(**

* * *

><p>Dimitri walked me back to my room once I had calmed down. Luckily the sun was rising, so we didn't run into any other students or teachers. I hobbled along, with his arm around my waist, supporting most of my weight. He had offered to carry me, but I declined, insisting I was able to walk by myself. But, when my knees buckled underneath me as I stood, he insisted I at least let him help me. I unlocked my door and settled onto my bed. Dimitri shut my door and walked over to me.<p>

"Take off your shirt," He instructed abruptly.

I wasn't sure what I expected to happen once we got here, but it definitely wasn't that.

"Excuse me?" I was slightly appalled at his demand, but mostly shaken. Given what had happened to me just hours ago, I didn't begin to comprehend his request.

"Rose, you need to see a doctor, but since you refuse I'll need to look at your bruises. I just want to make sure there's nothing else wrong."

"Dimitri, no. That's really not necessary," I pleaded. I didn't want him to see my body like this, it was too embarrassing.

"It really is though. Will you do this for me? I promise I won't hurt you."

With shaking hands, I slowly lifted my shirt over my head. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see his reaction. I tried to keep my breathing steady, but that was hard considering Dimitri still hadn't said or done anything. I opened my eyes and sighed.

"Just go. I know you want to. I look so disgusting. Hell, I _feel_ disgusting."

"No. I just didn't want to startle you. I needed you to open your eyes so you could see me, that's all. But, you don't need me telling you what to do right now."

"Please, just do whatever you need to do."

"First I need you to lie down," I started to panic at his words, which he must have seen. He placed his hand lightly on my arm. "I won't hurt you, Rose. You know that."

I lied back, trying to relax. He was right, I knew he'd never hurt me. His hands fluttered expertly over the bruises that scattered across my upper body. He prodded lightly at my bruises on my ribs, making sure they weren't fractured. Once he had finished, he put his hand in mine and helped me into a sitting position. He handed me my shirt and sighed.

"You're lucky nothing worse happened, Rose, but you're going to be really sore for quite a while. Some of those bruises are pretty nasty."

"I know, thank you."

"It's no problem. Get some sleep, you'll need it. I'm going to go, lock the door behind me. You know how to reach me if you need, right?"

"Yeah, thanks again."

"Come down to the gym in the morning at the same time you usually do, but don't worry about bringing any of your usual equipment, we'll just be talking."

I nodded. He walked to my door then paused. He looked at me over his shoulder, "I'm sorry this happened, but you'll get through it." and with that he was gone. I got up and locked my door before going into my bathroom. I looked in the mirror and sighed. I looked horrible. I had a light bruise on my cheek, dark circles under my eyes, which were bloodshot from crying, and my hair was all over the place. I turned on the shower and stripped. Once the water was warm I stepped in. I stayed in the shower scrubbing my body until the water ran cold, but even then I didn't feel clean. I felt like crying but shook my head and turned of the water.

Once I was dried and dressed I climbed into my bed and pulled the covers up to my chin. I knew it was unrealistic, but I hoped the nightmares would stay away so I could get some sleep. I had a feeling I would need it for my talk tomorrow morning with Dimitri. I was thinking about what he could possibly want to know when I slowly drifted into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to try to make the chapters longer. I can't guarantee anything, but I promise to try!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait... I had this ready yesterday, but when I tried to post it my computer had deleted it...I almost cried... I had to rewrite the whole thing. So, sorry for the wait but it was too late for me to rewrite this entire thing:(**

* * *

><p>I could feel their clammy hands all over my body and their heavy pants on my neck. I tried to move, scream, anything, but it was like I was paralyzed. I started to panic. Why couldn't I move my hands? Why couldn't I say anything? I was starting to hyperventilate when I jerked upright in bed. I was sweating and my breathing was labored. Completely freaked from my dream, I glanced at the clock. 5 Am (Pm human time). I would have time to shower if I got up now. It wasn't like I would be able to fall back asleep anyway, so I peeled off my covers and walked to the bathroom.<p>

Once I was clean and dressed for the day I walked out of my room, locking the door behind me. I took my time walking to the gym where I knew Dimitri would be waiting for me. I had considered not showing up, but I knew he would find me eventually. I wasn't looking forward to this conversation, but figured it was better to get it over with, and better him than just about anyone else. When I got there I pushed open the door to find him nose deep in one of his westerns. He looked up, and promptly put it aside when he saw me.

"How did you sleep," he asked me.

"It was okay, I guess. I slept well for a few hours, but then I started dreaming," I told him honestly, the last part of my sentence drifting off.

"Why don't you have a seat," he suggested, patting the floor across from him. I walked over silently and stopped once I got there, contemplating how to get down there without inflicting pain on my wounds. After awkwardly maneuvering my body in different positions, I made my way to a sitting position. Dimitri gave me a sympathetic look. I started to protest, but he cut me off.

"Rose, you deserve every bit of sympathy any one is willing to give you, don't reject it when you need it most."

"I just feel like it's my fault."

"Tell me what you think you did wrong."

"I could have fought harder or yelled louder. Or even just avoided the whole situation by coming straight here."

"Just because you were overpowered by two _male _novices, doesn't make you weak, and neither does the fact that no one heard you."

"I guess," I sighed. I knew, deep down, that he was right. But, it was easier to take the blame than let my feelings show.

"Can you tell me more about what happened?"

"Do I have to, Dimitri?"

"I would really like it if you did. I could help you better that way."

"I went to grab a granola bar on my way to practice with you when I ran into Anthony and Miles. They blocked the doorway and when I tried to shove my way past them, they started laughing about how they thought I could handle two guys at once. I tried again to push past them, but Anthony grabbed me. Next thing I knew I was on the ground and they were tearing at my clothes. I tried to fight them off, but Miles held onto my wrists. They took turns with me. I don't know how long I was there, but it felt like hours."

"Did you stay there long after?" I could tell he was trying to look unaffected, but this conversation pained him.

"They laughed and high-fived and then spent a few minutes threatening to hurt me if I told, but as soon as they were gone I pulled on what was left of my clothing and came to the gym."

"They threatened you!? Why didn't you say something yesterday?"

"I was afraid! They said they would find me and that they would torture me if I told anyone. Even Lissa." I kept my eyes down, embarrassed that I couldn't keep her out of this. Dimitri placed a hand on my knee, but i wasn't expecting it. Startled, I jumped away from his hand and pushed myself backwards, but halted quickly, wincing in pain.

"Where does it hurt, Rose?" he asked me. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks in embarrassment.

"Everywhere," I whispered.

"Here," he said, handing me a bottle of water and some pills he dug out of his pocket. "I brought them in case you needed them. They will help with the pain."

"Thanks," I replied, swallowing the pills and gulping down the much welcomed water.

"So, what do you want to do next?" he asked me.

"I don't know."

"Why don't I tell you my thoughts, and you tell me what you think?"

"I guess," I told him, not sure I would be able to agree with any of it. I hadn't really even wanted him to know.

"So, I still think you should go see Dr. Olendzki, but I'm thinking that's still a no?" I nodded. "I also think Lissa deserves to know. She loves you, Rose, and will be worried when she notices the difference."

"No, absolutely not. She can't know. It'll worry her too much."

"Rose-"

"No! I said no, please."

"Okay. Now I think that telling Alberta could benefit you greatly. You could talk to her more openly than you could me, and she could help with your training until you're more comfortable around me." I started to argue that I had no problem with him, but he cut me off. "Don't say you're fine, Rose, because you're not. You jump whenever I touch you, or unexpectedly move."

"I guess you're right, and it wouldn't hurt to talk to another woman," I shook my head, half smiling.

"Now, if you want them gone, we need to talk to Kirova."

"No!"

"Why not? She could send them home, you would never have to see them again."

"She hates me, and I'm not too fond of her either. I don't want to talk to her about it."

"What if Alberta and I go?"

"As long as I don't have to, it's fine," I said, giving in.

"We can work with that," he mused, nodding. "Could I tell your combat instructors that they need to go easy on you for a while? Just so that they don't push you too hard until you're completely healed, and so that they only pair you with other novices you are 100% comfortable with."

"Sure, I guess that sounds okay."

"Why don't you go back to your room and rest. Your body needs it. I will tell all your instructors that you won't be there, and tell them what we talked about."

"No! Please, I don't want to be alone," I started to panic again. The dreams and thoughts I knew I would have sitting alone in my room scared me. I started to cry. Never had I felt so weak and broken. Never had I felt so helpless and useless. It was horrible. I let out a sob at the thought.

"Rose, come here," Dimitri said, holding his arms out. I leaned into them and wrapped my arms around him.

"Help me, Dimitri. Please."

* * *

><p><strong>This one was longer! Like, twice as long! I'm proud of myself. I'll try to keep it up! What do you think? Does everyone still like it? Review and let me know! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys, I am so, sooooo, sorry i haven't updated. It has literally been over a year. I'm not gonna feed you guys excuses, I'm just going to give my sincerest apology and hope you'll accept it and continue to read! So here is the next chapter. I'm taking 6 AP classes this year so I can't promise I will update super often but I will try my hardest, I promise!**

* * *

><p>"Oh Rose," He whispered sadly, stroking my hair. I had my head buried in his chest, my body shaking with sobs. I felt so confused. Why did I feel so safe in his arms one minute and scared of the slightest touch the next? I couldn't explain it, and at the moment I didn't want to. I just wanted to feel okay again.<p>

"Why did this happen to me?" I whispered into his chest, not expecting an answer.

"I don't know Rose. I don't know."

After a few more minutes like this I sat up away from him. I wiped my face dry with the back of my hand before looking up at him. I had expected to see disgust on his face. I had been ever since I had told him what happened, and it stilled surprised me a little every time it wasn't there. His expression was mostly blank, but sadness lined his eyes. I didn't want him to feel bad for me or to be upset, but I guess it was nice that someone did.

"What am I supposed to do now," I asked, not sure how I was supposed to conduct myself now. I felt so different now.

"_We _are going to get through this, _together_," He told me, emphasizing the fact that I would be, under no circumstances, be handling this alone. I nodded and looked back down at my hands sitting idly in my lap.

"How much longer do I have until class?"

"About 15 minutes," I was surprised so much time had passed.

"Just enough time to fix my makeup," I sighed, standing up and reaching for my bag. I walked to the girls' locker room so I could use a mirror to make sure I completely cover my bruises. Once I was finished I walked back out, surprised to see Dimitri waiting for me.

"Why are you still here?" I was curious why he was still here. He didn't normally wait around after our training sessions.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Are you sure you want to go to class today?"

"Yeah. I don't want them to get suspicious."

"Okay." We stood there silent, staring at each other until the doors to the gym opened. My first block instructor came in. He waved and I smiled politely back.

"I'll see you this afternoon for our session?"

"Sure," he said, nodding before he turned on his heels and walked out of the gym. I looked around at the empty room and sighed. It was only a matter of time before my classmates filed in and class began. I wasn't looking forward to hand to hand sparing today but knew I had no choice.

* * *

><p>My first few classes had gone okay. I was nervous, and after I cowered away from mason we only pretended to spar when the instructor was looking. He wanted to know what was wrong but when I wouldn't tell him settled for looking out for me.<p>

I was sitting in Stan's room, waiting for class to start when I heard a sound I never thought I would have to hear again. I looked up as Anthony and Miles walked into the room, laughing loudly at whatever joke they seemed to have heard. They walked over to Stan, who stood up and crossed his arms, looking rather pissed that he had to delay his lesson.

"What do you boys need?"

"Oh, we've been switched into this class, guardian Alto," Miles said.

"Hmm. Isn't it a little late in the year for that?"

"That's what the headmistress said when we requested a schedule change yesterday but, due to outstanding circumstances, she agreed," Anthony told Stan, turning his head to scan the room. His gaze settled on me and a sadistic smile slowly spread across his face.

"Fine. Just hurry and find a seat so I can begin class." Stan seemed annoyed, but there was nothing he could do to change what had just happened. Anthony and Miles stalked towards the empty table behind me. This was bad. My breathing started to speed up. They sat down behind me and every muscle in my body stiffened. This couldn't be happening. This was the last thing I needed.

"Hey Rosie," Anthony whispered.

"Did you enjoy our time together yesterday? I know I did," Miles said smugly. They both laughed as a shiver ran through my body. Started to shake and my vision blurred as tears pooled in my eyes.

"You haven't old anyone have you," Anthony questioned. "You wouldn't want us to have to hurt you or Lissa, would you?" I shook my head to let them know I had heard their threats. I blinked hard to make the tears disappear and raised my hand.

"What now Hathaway," Stan barked.

"May I go to the infirmary? I'm not feeling well."

"Sure, go."

"Thanks," I said as I gathered my things and practically ran from the room. When I made it outside I looked around frantically. I had to find somewhere they wouldn't find me if they came looking. I couldn't think straight, my body taken over by panic, adrenalin running through my veins. Where was I to go? My mind couldn't come up with a single place where I would be safe, so I just started running. When I finally stopped I looked around. I recognized the building I was standing in front of and walked in. The guardian sitting at the front desk jumped up in surprise. I was out of breath and sweating but managed to talk to the man.

"What's wrong," He asked making a move to come over to me. I held up a hand to stop him.

"Tell Guardian Belikov Rose Hathaway needs to speak to him."

"He just got off duty. He's probably asleep."

"Then call him and find out," I all but yelled.

"Okay one moment." I sat down in one of the comfortable looking chairs in the lobby of the guardian housing while he spoke on the phone.

"He said to send you up. Follow me." I did as he said. When we finally got to Dimitri's floor I saw him waiting outside his room for me.

"You can go back down now," Dimitri told the guardian who had walked up with me. "Thanks for showing Ms. Hathaway up her."

"Sure thing," The man said, nodding curtly and disappearing down the hall. As soon as he was gone I practically ran to Dimitri.

"Rose, what happened," He questioned, holding me at arm's length. His gazed ran down my shaking body looking for injury.

"Anthony and Miles, they-" My words were cut off by a strangled sob. I started to cry and Dimitri pulled my into his room, shutting the door to provide some privacy.

"Rose, did they hurt you?" I shook my head, unable to speak while holding back sobs. He sighed, seemingly relieved I wasn't hurt. He led me over to his bed and I sat down while he dragged a chair over and sat across from me. He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and his hands on mine.

"Talk to me Rose. I need to know what happened so I can help you." I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself enough to talk to him.

"They got their schedule changed," I choked out. "They're in Stan's class with me now. They sat behind me and started whispering to me about yesterday." I started crying and dropped my head.

"Dimitri, I can't handle this." He lifted my chin, forcing me to look him in the eye.

"You're so strong Rose. You can do anything you want. This is just a bump in the road. I know it hurts _so _much right now, but you'll get through this. I know you can. I'll help you every step of the way, Rose. I _will not_ let you deal with this alone. You're so brave. It'll all be okay, _I promise_." I looked into his eyes and knew he meant every word he said. My tears started falling faster and nodded. He moved to sit next to me and wrapped me in a hug. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, the tears still silently falling. The feeling of complete helplessness didn't ease, but my feeling of seclusion did. He believed in me, and that had never felt so good. I had never thought I would need someone's approval or encouragement before, and realized I need it, _him_, more now than ever. Maybe it would be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Please let me know what y'all think. It's been awhile so please let me know if you guys think I should change something!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**So I want to apologize for any mistakes. I proof read, but with only my eyes looking over it I miss some things. Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

><p>I sighed as I walked towards the dining hall. I had cried more in the past two days than I had in all other points in my life combined. I hated crying, but I guess there was nothing I could do about it. I was nervous about seeing Lissa and everyone. Would they notice? I knew Lissa would be able to tell something was wrong. Maybe this was a bad idea. It was too late to change my mind now, though. I took a deep breath and walked into the room. I grabbed my lunch and walked over to our usual table. Everyone was already there. Lissa jumped up and ran over to me.<p>

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you since class yesterday and you've never stayed away that long," She rambled, obviously worried. I smiled.

"I've just been busy, that's all," I reassured. "And trying to stay out of trouble," I added as an afterthought.

"Oh, okay," she said, frowning. She could read through my half-hearted lie. I could tell she wasn't going to make a scene though.

I was silent for most of lunch, picking at my food but not really eating it. Mason eyed my plate warily.

"You haven't eaten much," He commented.

"I'm just not very hungry."

"Are you sure nothing's wrong, Rose?"

"Yes, Mason, I'm sure."

"Okay," He murmured, not fully believing me.

"Well," I started, standing up from our table, "I gotta get going. Guardian Belikov wanted to speak to me." I waved to them as I walked away, not waiting to heat their goodbyes.

* * *

><p>Dimitri hadn't really needed to talk to me. It was just an excuse. I walked the perimeter of campus, completely skipping the rest of my classes. I knew he would be disappointed when he found out, but I didn't care much at the moment. After a while I looked down at my watch and realized I had 5 minutes to get to the gym to meet Dimitri. I was going to be late, seeing as I was too sore to jog over.<p>

I got there 5 minutes late, panting in pain from being moving for as long as I had been. Dimitri rushed to my side as I walked through the doors, leading me over to a chair he had set out.

"Roza, what wrong? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. Sore, but fine," I assured him.

"I was worried when you didn't show up on time, and then your teachers said you didn't show up for any of your afternoon classes."

"Yeah, I guess I just didn't feel like going," I shrugged. "I went for a walk and lost track of time, and then I'm just so sore that it took me longer than usual to get over here. Sorry."

"It's fine," He said, running his hand through his hair. "Just, let me know next time you decide to pull something like that okay?"

"Sure," I nodded. As we sat there, me trying to calm my breathing and him trying to reel in his panic, the day started to sink in. Any adrenalin that had been keeping me going was gone, taking all my energy with it. I sagged into the chair and closed my eyes. I let out a pained sigh, my breath shaking. Dimitri's head shot up.

"You said you were sore. Rose I really think you should see a doctor. It's normal to be sore after any attack, especially one as violent as the one you endured, but your pain seems incredibly high to me." I shook my head.

"I'll be fine, Dimitri."

"At least take something," he said, presenting me with two pills and a bottle of water, just as he had that morning. I reached out and took them. I swallowed the pills and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and waited for them to kick in.

"Dimitri, I'm not that hungry. Can we just stay here instead of going to dinner? I really don't want to deal with everyone right now."

"Absolutely," He replied without a second thought.

"Thanks." I had yet to open my eyes. I was so tired and scared. It all just seemed to really catch up and sink in now that I was sitting still.

"Dimitri, can I ask you something?"

"Anything." I opened my eyes and looked at him. His expression was so sincere and open. I blushed and looked at the floor.

"Umm. Well, it's, uhh, kind of embarrassing, but-" I stopped mid-sentence and looked back up at him. His expression hadn't changed much except for the slight smile that flickered across his face for a brief moment. I continued on.

"Well, how long is it supposed to hurt for?" A look of confusion crossed his face.

"What do you mean, Roza? How long is what supposed to hurt?"

"Umm. Ya know. After a girl's first time?" I could feel the blush creeping up my face and looked back at the floor.

"Well, normally, there's soreness for a few days. But, the intensity and length varies for everyone, and after an attack it would probably be even longer," He answered honestly, not at all out off by my question. I nodded, but didn't look up.

"Roza, don't be embarrassed," He said, taking my hand in his, running his thumb across my knuckles. "Hey, look at me." I lifted my head and met his eyes.

"I just don't know what to expect, ya know? I've never been in this position before."

"I know. Just know you can ask me anything. Or if you need you can always go to Alberta. You know you've always been like a daughter to her." I nodded my head, grateful for his judgment free help. I looked at the clock directly across the gym from us and noticed it was late.

"I'm kind of tired. Will you walk me back to me room?"

"Sure," He said, rising. "Let's go." He held his hand out to me, which I accepted, thankful for his assistance. We walked from the gym and towards the novice housing.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and let me know what you think. And, if you want to see something specific happen let me know! Thank you to all my readers. I'll work on getting the next chapter up ASAP! :)<strong>


End file.
